Question: Graph this system of equations and solve. $-3x-y = 4$ $8x-2y = -6$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $8$ $9$ $10$ $\llap{-}2$ $\llap{-}3$ $\llap{-}4$ $\llap{-}5$ $\llap{-}6$ $\llap{-}7$ $\llap{-}8$ $\llap{-}9$ $\llap{-}10$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $8$ $9$ $10$ $\llap{-}2$ $\llap{-}3$ $\llap{-}4$ $\llap{-}5$ $\llap{-}6$ $\llap{-}7$ $\llap{-}8$ $\llap{-}9$ $\llap{-}10$ Click and drag the points to move the lines.
Explanation: Convert the first equation, $-3x-y = 4$ , to slope-intercept form. $y = -3 x - 4$ The y-intercept for the first equation is $-4$ , so the first line must pass through the point $(0, -4)$ The slope for the first equation is $-3$ . Remember that the slope tells you rise over run. So in this case for every $3$ positions you move down (because it's negative) $1$ position to the right. $3$ positions down from $(0, -4)$ is $(1, -7)$ Graph the blue line so it passes through $(0, -4)$ and $(1, -7)$ Convert the second equation, $8x-2y = -6$ , to slope-intercept form. $y = 4 x + 3$ The y-intercept for the second equation is $3$ , so the second line must pass through the point $(0, 3)$ The slope for the second equation is $4$ . Remember that the slope tells you rise over run. So in this case for every $4$ positions you move up $1$ position to the right. $4$ positions up from $(0, 3)$ is $(1, 7)$ Graph the green line so it passes through $(0, 3)$ and $(1, 7)$ The solution is the point where the two lines intersect. The lines intersect at $(-1, -1)$.